


Surrounded but not broken

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: ББ-квест [4]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Art, Baldur's Gate 2: Shadows of Amn, Digital Art, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Relationships: Female Bhaalspawn & Renal Bloodscalp
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: ББ-квест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Surrounded but not broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danse Macabre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916551) by [Arminelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle). 



  



End file.
